godzillafandomcom-20200223-history
Gojirin
|image =Gojirin.png |caption =Gojirin in Godzilland |name =Gojirin |species =Godzillasaurus |nicknames =Godzillin, Godzillan, Godzilly |height =?? meters |length =?? meters |weight =?? tons |forms =None |controlled =None |relationships =Godzilla |allies =Godzilla, Baragon, Mothra, Anguirus, Rodan |enemies =None |firstappearance =''Recommend! Godzilland'' |roar =To be added. }} Gojirin is a female Godzillasaurus created by and Gakken that first appeared in the 1996 Recommend! Godzilland OVAs. Name Gojirin's name comes from Godzilla's Japanese name, Gojira , and rin, a common Japanese endearment suffix added to the ends of names, usually used for females. The English equivalent of this would be adding the letter y'' to the end of a name to denote affection, therefore a possible English approximation of Gojirin's name would be "Godzilly." Appearance Gojirin resembles Godzilla in her appearance, but has several key differences. Her skin is bright pink, and her dorsal plates are a lighter shade of pink, and are also heart-shaped. In keeping with a common cartoon trope, her gender is also identified by her longer eyelashes. Personality Gojirin is very kind and cheerful, and is good friends with most of the other monsters on Monster Island. Godzilla is shown to have a crush on Gojirin, and she seems to return his feelings. Occasionally, Gojirin is a source of conflict among Godzilla and his friends, as both Baragon and Anguirus compete with Godzilla to impress her. However, Gojirin attempts to resolve conflicts among her friends, as she scolded Godzilla for fighting with his best friend after he got into a fight with Anguirus. Gojirin is shown to be fond of fruit, as the other monsters frequently give her fruit in an attempt to gain her approval. History Recommend! Godzilland Gojirin is one of Godzilla's closest friends. After Godzilla and Anguirus fight, MechaGodzilla kidnaps Anguirus and forces him to be his friend. Gojirin asks Godzilla why he was fighting with Anguirus, when Baragon appears and tells them that MechaGodzilla kidnapped Anguirus. Mothra tells the other that they need to go rescue Anguirus, but Gojirin's stomach growls and she indicates that they should eat first. While the monsters try and collect food, they learn to count and add the different items, such as fruit and fish. Afterward, the monsters travel to the volcano where MechaGodzilla has taken Anguirus, but are stopped along the way by an army of ants, who stab Godzilla with their spears. After Mothra communicates with the ants, the monsters continue on until they reach the volcano, where MechaGodzilla forces them to take part in a game show where they must answer addition problems in order to save Anguirus. Gojirin and the others successfully answer the problems, and Anguirus is freed. After Mothra convinces the other kaiju to befriend MechaGodzilla, Gojirin and the others take part in a song about addition. One day, Godzilla approaches Gojirin with a handful of fruit, and she responds by taking all of he fruit and eating it instantly, much to Godzilla's dismay. Godzilla then gathers five pieces of fruit and approaches Gojirin again, this time using subtraction to know how much each of them should get. Later, Godzilla, Rodan, Baragon, and Mothra are celebrating Gojirin's birthday with a cake. Anguirus arrives late with a basket of fruit and gives it to Gojirin, making Godzilla and Baragon jealous. While Anguirus tries to flirt with Gojirin, Godzilla and Baragon try to gather more fruit than him in an attempt to impress Gojirin. Eventually, Mothra and Gojirin convince the three kaiju to stop fighting, and they all continue to celebrate Gojirin's birthday. Still determined to impress Gojirin, Godzilla places three flower pots in the window of Gojirin's house while she is asleep. The next night, Godzilla places five more flowers in her house and reveals that they are his gift to her. Gojirin thanks Godzilla, but upon discovering that Godzilla had dug up the flowers from her garden in the first place, angrily chases him with a watering pail. While standing on a dock, Gojirin is approached by MechaGodzilla, who wants her to come with him. Gojirin refuses, and MechaGodzilla responds by firing laser vision near her, then grabs her and tries to carry her away. Rodan happens to fly overhead and witness this, so he goes to find Godzilla and Anguirus, who are surfing on a log. After hearing from Rodan, Godzilla and Anguirus run to the dock to confront MechaGodzilla. The monsters are then all transported to a game show, where Godzilla and Anguirus must answer subtraction problems to rescue Gojirin. After both monsters answer the problems correctly, MechaGodzilla releases Gojirin and flies away crying. Later, Gojirin and the others are playing jump rope and are approached by Mothra, who asks them to forgive MechaGodzilla. MechaGodzilla apologizes and the other kaiju forgive him, and then allow him to play with them. Gallery Trivia *Gojirin is the only in ''Recommend! Godzilland to have not appeared in a film prior. *Gojirin is the fourth female member of Godzilla's species to appear in the Godzilla franchise, after Bijira and Majira, who appeared in the Japanese release of the 1990 Gameboy Godzilla game titled Gojira-kun: Kaijū Daikōshin, and Rozan, the mother Space Godzilla in the short story A Space Godzilla. *According to the subtraction OVA, Gojirin is six years old. See Also *Bijira Category:Monsters Category:Toho Company Ltd.: Kaiju Category:Godzilla Category:Female Kaiju Category:Heisei Kaiju Category:Television Monsters Category:Television Godzilla Kaiju